Q-35物質調變器
|weight =7 |value =3000 |baseid = }} Q-35物質調變器（量子電漿調變物質注射步槍第35版）Q-35 Release Notes - REPCONN headquarters terminal entries. [1]，是Fallout: 新維加斯中一把獨特的電漿步槍。 背景 詳見電漿步槍條目。 特徵 There are numerous differences between this weapon and the standard variant in terms of combat capability: * 普通等离子枪一枪2发子弹，这个一枪1发。 * 射速2倍 * Plasma bolts have much higher velocity. * Degrades slower. * 50% extra damage per second (DPS). * 伤害虽然降低7點，不过暴击伤害提高15點。 * Uses 2 Less AP in V.A.T.S. * Weighs 1 pound less than the standard variant. 无法加装配件。However, its projectile velocity is similar to that of its standard variant with the magnetic accelerator modification.和普通版的灰色外表不同，它涂成了偏暗的红黑色——而诡异的是，被装到枪上的电池也会变成和枪身一样的红黑色。This causes the cells to appear similar to electron charge packs. 耐久度 它可以发射1245发标准电池，the equivalent of 104 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Despite being considered "unsuitable for prolonged field use," it has the second highest item HP of all the rifle type energy weapons (the laser RCW having the highest), at 250 HP; more than triple the durability of a standard plasma rifle (which has 75 HP). Variants * Plasma rifle - The common variant found in the Mojave Wasteland. * Van Graff plasma rifle - A special variant given by the Van Graffs during the quest Birds of a Feather. * Plasma rifle always crit * Plasma rifle weak Comparison 地點 在REPCONN總部的1樓, 在开锁100的門後。上3楼兄弟会尸体旁边地上公文包里有钥匙can unlock wall terminal (100 Science to hack) next to the door. 或者，从2楼绕过去的话，只要开一个75的锁。 Notes * While advancing through the building's floors, mobile facial scanner robots will constantly ask for identification. Failing to provide valid identification within 30 seconds will cause them to alert sentry bots to the intrusion. The facial scanners can be destroyed stealthily or before the 30-second mark ends. This can also be prevented by having a keycard (which the facial scanners will recognize in the second floor), or by adding the Courier's face to the facial database in that particular floor. * When viewed in first person, the plasma arcs in the ampoules on the side may not be visible, and often not in third person when at certain angles. Behind the scenes The name is a reference to the fictitious "Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator" (sometimes "PU-36 Space Modulator" or "Uranium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator"), a weapon that is always unsuccessfully deployed by the Warner Brothers' cartoon character Marvin the Martian in efforts to destroy planet Earth.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring Bugs * If picked up, the gun could cause problems when loading a game. When loading it, the console reads "cannot open file because there are some mods that cannot be held." There is no known fix. * The gun may be wedged in the wall, making it difficult to retrieve. Go up against the wall in third person, aim at the ground and grab the gun. Another option is to use C-4 to move the gun until it can be picked up. * Often, the gun will not be found floating in the middle of the capsule as shown in the images below. It will be on the floor beside the container. * Sometimes the gun will appear stuck in the bottom of the container, making it difficult to get. Leaving the building then rentering may fix this. * If the weapon is dropped, it may become invisible, making it hard to find. The "Pick up" text will still be visible, however. Sounds Gallery Fallout New Vegas Q-35 Matter Modulator (1).jpg Fallout New Vegas Q-35 Matter Modulator (2).jpg References de:Q-35 Materiemodulator en:Q-35 matter modulator es:Modulador de material Q-35 ru:Q-35 Модулятор Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons Category:REPCONN Category:RobCo Industries technology